


questions

by asbestoskid



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: i swear i normally use said more often, takes place immediately after memoirs, trans snufkin, very short drabble as my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbestoskid/pseuds/asbestoskid
Summary: thanks to my buddy ike for proofreading this literal single paragraph for me





	questions

“Daddy...” started Snufkin “Is it true you never knew about me?”  
“I knew.” the Joxter yawned “I simply didn’t tell. Snufkins don’t care to be discussed, you know.”  
“If you knew then... why aren’t you surprised? I mean, I used to be...”  
“Snufkin my dear" the Joxter interrupted "I’ve never liked rules. Why should I be bothered if you break them?”  
Snufkin smiled softly. He really did have quite the father.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my buddy ike for proofreading this literal single paragraph for me


End file.
